


mKana x Forrest Short Stories

by Josh6212



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh6212/pseuds/Josh6212
Summary: A few romantic short stories about male Kana (as a Wolfskin) and Forrest.Only three stories for now. I'll be adding more as I write them.





	1. First Story

**Author's Note:**

> -These are my first few stories, pretty much ever. Don't expect the quality to be great or anything
> 
> -Kana's dad is Keaton, so he's a Wolfskin; however, unlike in the game, I've given him the actual wolfskin features (ears and tail) and kinda given him Keaton's personality on a lesser-scale as well (especially the treasures part). Forrest is just the same as normal though
> 
> -Set 2 years after Revelation (Putting Kana at 14 and Forrest at 15, or at least that's how I've written them.) Even though it's set after Revelation I didn't really pay any mind to things like "what's the political climate like, why are Kana and Forrest in the same area despite Corrin being in Valla" I'm just tryna write cute shit man
> 
> -Yes I am aware that Forrest says he's straight in-game, like, 2 or 3 times
> 
> -Final note: I've commissioned art of these two, it's really good and the artist is great so check it out if you'd like: https://twitter.com/moya_ashi/status/1107157784901140480

Forrest let out a deep sigh. It had already been six minutes past when he agreed to meet with his newfound partner...did Kana forget? That was perfectly within his character, after all. But then, Kana had recently been breaking the mold of his ordinary self. After all, someone as timid as he is asking Forrest out, and so confidently? (Well, confidently in comparison to anything else he does, at least.) It was practically unheard of. Of course, Forrest didn’t even have to ponder for a moment whether he would answer with a resounding “Yes,” but it isn’t as if Kana knew that, so it really was a shock when it happened.

...Wait, what was happening again? Oh, right. Forrest did tend to get lost in thought thinking about things he likes, and it turned out his new boyfriend was no exception. The minutes felt like seconds as he pondered this line of thinking, thumb and pointer finger to his chin, and before he knew it, another five minutes had passed, when finally Kana showed!

“Aah, I’m so sorry! I got lost…!”

“But, we’re right outside the castle gates...”

Turns out he _was_ back to normal, after all. Kana laughed it off, smiled, and Forrest couldn’t be mad. His stubbornness is part of why Forrest likes him in the first place, anyway.

“So, um...” started Kana. He was clearly nervous, but damned if he wasn’t gonna try to stutter _something_ out. “You sure look nice!”

“Why, thank you! This took a lot time, so I’m really happy you like it!”

Indeed, Forrest was wearing a perfectly-fitted, brand new set of garb which he had tailored himself in anticipation of this day. Despite his usual getup, it was more androgynous than anything—a simple shirt with dress pants and a nice over shirt, but far-removed from anything so complex as a tuxedo. The end result required a hefty amount of labor compared to simply purchasing a set of nice clothes, but it was far more enjoyable to sew it together himself, as crafting clothes is Forrest’s favorite hobby by far… So, there was an obvious and stark contrast when his partner showed up wearing basic, everyday clothes—loose-fitting and comfy, but far from fancy. While Forrest didn’t truly mind, as Kana is the last person he would expect to dress up, it _was_ a slight disappointment. But no matter.

“So, let’s go ahead and take a walk!” offered Forrest. “We’ll start on this road here, walk along a path through the forest, and end up in a nearby village where we can do a bit of shopping—don’t worry, either. I’ve brought funds.”

“Ooh, cool! I’ve always loved being in the forest,” started Kana. “And, it’s not very often I get to go into a town on my own, either! I can’t wait, so let’s go!”

Given his enthusiasm, it was no surprise when Kana started along the road on his own, without warning. Being in front of his partner gave proof to his hastily-wagging tail, regarding which Forrest couldn’t help but smile.

* * *

 

“Ooh, these flowers are so pretty! C’mon look!”

Kana had found a patch of violet dahlia flowers. They were pretty for sure, and Forrest, too, found himself enthralled in their beauty.

“Here, I’ll pick some for you, Forrest! How many would you like?”

“Oh!” Forrest stayed silent for a moment, thinking about the proposition. “Well, hm. I don’t think they would survive long enough for me to get them home. Not to mention I don’t think I can take care of them anyway...”

When Kana’s ears drooped, Forrest could tell he was disappointed, and so he immediately felt guilty. “I-I’m sorry!” he stammered out in a hurry. “I just think they’d be better off if we left them here, to grow up healthy with all their friends, don’t you?”

“Aww… Yeah, I guess so…”

“Oh, Kana. It’s okay!” He spent another few seconds deep in thought, pondering out to make it right, before coming up with something, _anything_. “Okay… Here. Close your eyes.” Kana, of course, did as such, and so Forrest plucked one of the flowers away from the group unnoticed.

...Kana’s ears twitched rather frequently—a side effect of Forrest messing with his hair around that area.

“Can I open yet…?”

“No, just one more moment, please.”

After three further moments passed, Forrest was finally finished. “Okay, open! Though, it isn’t something you’ll be able to see.”

Kana opened his eyes and, indeed, couldn’t make out what Forrest had done with vision alone. All it took, however, was a quick inspection of his hair using his hand. “Oh! Is that one of the flowers?”

Forrest nodded proudly. “Mhmm! It was pretty difficult working it into your hair, but I managed.” He began to chuckle lightly.

“Aww, that’s so sweet!” exclaimed Kana, in an excited hurry. “How does it look on me?”

“Well, adorable. But I guess that’s just to be expected when looking at you.”

With this, Kana’s face developed into a distinct red, and he began to struggle to do something so simple as maintain eye contact, let alone form words; however, when Forrest drew him in for a big hug—their first real hug as a couple—this feeling developed rapidly into an unabashed happiness. While Forrest had intended for the hug to be quick, Kana kept it going for what felt like an eternity...not that Forrest could complain, of course.

Once it did end, though—“Here, I’ll put one up in your hair, too!” And so Kana got onto his knees to pick the prettiest flower of them all; unfortunately, this brought along with it an issue which would be obvious even to one who wasn’t a purveyor of fashion on the level of Forrest. Forrest, in his brand new, nice, and formal get-up, had been careful not to directly touch the ground with anything but his feet. Kana, on the other hand, knelt straight down, breaking the personal space bubble around the flowers and then some. His black clothes would display the newfound dirt prominently, but at least Kana wasn’t wearing anything fancy. That being said, what if he went for another hug…?

“Okay, Forrest!” exclaimed Kana, snapping Forrest out of his train of thought. “Should you close your eyes…? I mean, the surprise is kinda gone, so that’s not a factor now, but…”

“Well,” stammered Forrest, embarrassed from this proposition but also concerned about Kana’s dirtiness, “I haven’t got a preference.”

“I know! Let’s flip a coin!”

“Kana, I don’t think we’ll find a coin in the middle of a field.”

“Oh. Right.”

“Then I’ll close my eyes. Do your best, now!”

“Yeah, I will!”

Try, try, and try as Kana did to braid the flower into his partner’s hair, it just wasn’t working. On top of this, it was slightly uncomfortable, as Kana’s shorter height required that he stand on the tips of toes. Eventually, however, he managed to find a compromise by placing it in the space between Forrest’s head and the top of his ear.

“Okay, I did it. You can open!” And so Forrest did, and, endeared by Kana’s inability to properly place the flower, he treated his boyfriend to some headpats.

“Let’s be on our way, then. We’re unable to show off our flowers until we reach the market in town, after all!” offered Forrest.

“Yeah, let’s go!”

The pair held hands as they started walking once again.

* * *

 

“Ah, here we are!”

As the two finally got within reach of the forest they would be walking through, Kana could do nothing to hold his excitement.

Forrest laughed. “You seem more happy than even when I said yes. Might I prod and learn why you like forests so much? Why, you even picked a partner named after them!”

Kana, scratching his head with his free hand and nervously chuckling, responded, “Well, um, I’ve always liked being outside, and forests are usually secluded, but most importantly: I always find a bunch of treasures when I go into one!”

“Eh? Treasures?”

“Yeah! Like… Ooh, like this!” Kana, having found a certain rock, quickly snatched it up and brandished it to Forrest. “See? Look! It’s completely flat and smooth… Oh, and the bottom is stained with dirt! And it’s so nice to the touch. Isn’t it cool?!”

“Ah, er. Yes… I suppose I haven’t seen many flat rocks.”

Kana, whilst giggling to himself, started to reply. “Right?! These places are filled with all sorts of treasures! I like to collect lots and lots of them! Actually, my room is completely filled with them. I’ll have to show you some time!”

“Why, sure! That sounds like a lot of fun, Kana.”

Kana blushed, and smiled. It was a nice change of pace for somebody to appreciate his hobby for once, and little things like this just made him like his partner more and more.

“Okay, let’s do that some time, then! Now, in the meantime… Hold this. I’m gonna go off and look for some more!” He stuffed the flat, dirty rock into Forrest’s hands and proceeded to wander off even deeper into the forest to continue his search.

“What? Kana, wait for me!”

By the time Forrest caught up with Kana, he was pressed flat to the ground, scouring the bushes for more objects to add to his collection.

...Pressed flat to the ground… _Oh, no. He’s completely dirty now, isn’t he?_

“Finally caught up with you,” started Forrest. “I appreciate your fondness of, er, these rocks, but perhaps we should get going. If we do not make haste, the sun may be gone before we return.”

“Hey, it isn’t just rocks…!” Kana retorted, pouting slightly. “But, yeah. Sure thing. Now that I think about it, I guess I don’t need to search anymore!”

“What? But, I thought you enjoyed it. Why do you-”

Before Forrest could finish the thought, he was wrapped up in a tight embrace. The swooshing of his beloved’s tail was now fast enough to produce an audible, albeit quiet, noise. Forrest gasped, because his brand-new outfit was now surely dirty. But...

“Because… _Becausemynumberonetreasureisrighthere_!”

...Maybe it was fine.

Forrest broke from the hug, and knelt down slightly so as to meet Kana at eye level. “I can’t say I know a great deal about this treasure business, but...”

He gave Kana a quick, surprise kiss on his lips. “ _My number one treasure is right here, too.”_


	2. Second Story

“And that’s all! That’s the last one… So whaddya think?"

Kana had just spent an hour detailing every last treasure within his collection to his beloved Forrest. As enthralled as Forrest was, at some point it boiled down to hearing about a worn-out book or used utensils over and over again. As much as he was wont to admit it, he hadn’t been paying full attention by the end; however, even in spite of this, he was overjoyed to hear his partner speak so passionately about something he enjoyed, and so he egged him on further.

“Ah, that’s all? Well! It’s all certainly very fascinating. Do you have a favorite?”

Kana playfully poked his partner’s side with his elbow a few times. “Jeez, don’t you remember?” The elbow-pokes faded, transforming instead into Kana repositioning himself, and a hand gently stroking Forrest’s cheek, as the two’s pairs of eyes became locked to each other. “It’s you!”

In an exceedingly rare turn of events, Kana was the one to make Forrest blush. “Ah… You’re right. I swear to you that I didn’t forget that moment; it means the world to me. I just wasn’t thinking about it like that, is all.” He quickly wraps his arms around and kisses Kana, then follows up, “Just like I said then, you’re my favorite treasure, too. Never forget that.”

“Ehehe, I won’t!"

By now it had been roughly 2 weeks since that first tender moment shared between the two of them. While they’ve had plenty more since then, it was what stuck in their minds the most—after all, it was the very moment they both understood, beyond a shadow of doubt, that the man standing before them was their one true soulmate.

...After several minutes spent simply embracing one another, Forrest was the first to speak up.

“So, Kana. What would you like to do now? We could go on a walk, perhaps visit a bakery along the way?”

“Well, as much as I love walking with you, that’s what we’ve done every time we’ve been together. So let’s stay in here and talk! Gosh, I’d love so much to just hug you, and have a heartfelt conversation… Let’s do it!”

“Why, that sounds lovely! Then, okay. I’ve no objections.”

“Alright…! Then, hm. Heartfelt topics…”

Kana was honestly racking his brain to think of something, but was having…well, unfortunate luck. Thankfully, Forrest stepped in to at least buy him some time.

“Here’s an idea. We’ll take turns. I ask something, then you ask something, and it repeats. Just like that. Oh, and we’re forced to answer whatever question gets asked as honestly as possible.”

“Ohh, that sounds good to me! Then, you go first, hah.”

“Alright, then I will. Why did you start liking me exactly, and how long ago?”

Kana’s face immediately morphed into a deep shade of red, as he found himself unable to continue maintaining eye contact.

“Oh… Ah… W-Well...”

“Hehe. Take your time.”

Kana took a few moments to collect himself, regarding which Forrest could hardly complain. He went into this knowing full well how much it would embarrass his boyfriend… Actually, that’s the main reason he suggested it.

“Okay, well. I guess I thought you were really pretty, and you were really nice and sweet, a-and-”

“Why, you keep saying ‘were,’” Forrest teased. “Could it be that it’s not true anymore?”

Kana whimpered slightly, as his face reddened even further. “W-Well, no, I mean, er. ...You ARE really pretty, a-and you ARE really nice and sweet and-” He paused in the middle of his sentence, and repaired his eye contact with Forrest. “I guess I just kinda started to spend every day thinking about you, and I felt this really strong urge that’s kinda hard to explain to just _be_ with you. Does that make sense?”

“Heh, yes, it does. I know that feeling fully well,” Forrest began. He took just a moment to pause on that thought, and began to smile even more than he had prior. “I felt exactly that regarding you, after all.”

“Eh… _Whaaat?_ Are you serious? You liked me that whole time, too?!”

“Well, in all fairness, only since recently. But, yes. I was probably going to ask sooner or later if you hadn’t.”

“R-Really? Well, jeez. That would have saved me all the embarrassment...”

“Hmm? You seemed quite confident at the time. Far more than usual, in fact.”

“Waait, you bought that? I thought I did a terrible job playing it cool.”

Forrest laughed. “Fair enough.”

“So, uhhh. My turn?”

“Not quite, you forgot the second part—how long?”

“Oh… Ohhhh. Yeah, sorry. Um. Well, I mean. You know. Quite a while.”

“How much of a while?”

Kana’s silence spoke volumes, until he eventually did speak. “...Two years.”

“Oohhh? Heh, and didn’t we meet two years ago?”

“Aaagh, I’msorryI’msorryIknowthat’sprobablyreallyweirdbutI-”

“Kana, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it! It isn’t weird. If anything, I think it’s really cute!”

“...Really?”

“Really! It’s like you knew we were destined to be together from the moment you laid eyes on me. Honestly, _I’m_ sorry for being a fool, and not realizing something so obvious until much later.”

“Oh, no, that’s okay! Don’t worry about it or anything…So, I guess that _does_ make it my turn, now?”

“Yep! Go right ahead.”

Kana spent a few moments deep within silent thought, pressing himself against his boyfriend for comfort. This question had to be _perfect_. First of all, he had to get back at Forrest for embarrassing him so heavily. But at the same time, he would have to endure yet another dreadful, yet admittedly somehow fun, question in order to ask a second one of his own.

“Alright, Forrest. Y-You have to answer honestly too! So, um. Why exactly did _you_ start liking me?”

“Sheesh. Guess I was worried for nothing. That’s an easy one! First off, I thought that your ears and tail are really cute. Then I noticed that _you yourself_ are really cute, and I realized how completely precious and adorable you are, and, well. I just wanted to spend my every waking moment around you.”

Throughout this confession, Kana had begun to blush more and more, and eventually pressed his face into Forrest’s chest to hide from the sheer embarrassment.

“See, what did I just say? Adorable.”

“...”

...As cute as it was to see Kana so embarrassed, Forrest did feel bad, so he attempted to calm his partner by petting him behind his ears. “Come, now. It’s okay. You don’t need to get so embarrassed—it’s only you and me here, so nobody else is seeing or hearing this. You and I are partners, dear. We’re in this together. I want to be somebody you can pour your heart and soul out to, so please don’t let yourself become this flustered. You can tell me your true feelings on anything, and at worst I’ll just find it really cute! Understand?”

Kana brought his head up to look at Forrest once again. The bright red tone of his face had begun to wane. “Yeah, I think I understand. But, it’s still kinda hard. I mean, as much as I love you, hearing stuff like that just… It just makes me really, really embarrassed, I guess. B-but a happy sort of embarrassed! Maybe? I don’t know, you probably get it.”

Forrest placed his thumb and pointer finger around Kana’s chin. “Yeah,” he began, as he quickly gave his beloved a kiss. “I do. Well, then perhaps I’ll just have to shower you in praises until you get used to it?”

“...Hehe. Perhaps.”

...The two continued their conversation, going to odds and ends to describe just how much they loved each other. The activity turned out to be far greater and more enjoyable than another walk would have been, and neither of them wanted to separate for the night. But alas, it started to get dark, and Forrest really did have to go.

“Well, Kana. The sun is going down, now… I’m sorry, but I think I really have to be on my way.”

In response to this, Kana tried to hold on to him even tighter. “No! You can’t go! I don’t wanna leave your side tonight… Can’t you stay the night?”

“Oh, Kana. I wish I could stay here too, but I really can’t. I’m sorry. I promise I’ll be here first thing in the morning, and spend the whole day with you, okay? Now, please let me up, dear.”

“Aww, okay. Sorry.”

“It’s ok!”

Forrest got up, and began to walk to the door. Kana followed him closely, and began to tug on his shirt. Forrest turned back to look at him, and hear what he had to say.

“Umm, Forrest? Today was really fun, and… IguessIkindarealizedthattheonlykisseswe’veeverhadarequicksmoochessoI’msorryinadvancebut-”

Kana quickly and surprisingly gave Forrest a kiss—one unlike any they had shared prior. Previously, Forrest would give Kana a peck on the lips, and that would be that, but Kana made sure this was different. He ensured it not only lasted for as long as possible, but was as intimate as possible. If he really had to say goodbye for the night, he was determined to do so in a memorable way.

...Somehow, he wasn’t surprised when, upon ending the kiss, Forrest went in for a second.


	3. Third Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I rewrote the first half of this (well, more like added an entire first half of it)

Roughly a month into their blooming relationship, Kana and Forrest partook on yet another walk throughout the extensive outdoors. It had quickly become their favorite pastime; on the one hand, it was nice, calm, and soothing, not to mention mostly private. On the other, well…suffice it to say that Kana’s room was becoming more and more cluttered with his “treasures” by the day.

This walk, however, ended up being markedly different from the rest, when Forrest took an interest of his own in something his partner had found.

“Woah, look at this!” Kana exclaimed, as he pointed to a distinct spot of blue on the ground before them with his free hand. While he spoke as if offering for his boyfriend to take a look at it, he quickly threw his body on top of it to examine it more closely, removing his hand from Forrest’s in the process, and blocking it from Forrest’s field of view. “This looks incredible! Have you got any clue what it is?”

Forrest took a few moments to maneuver himself appropriately so as to actually _see_ what was there, and carefully knelt down before the object. “Hmm, it looks like a large sheet of cloth. I’ve no clue why it would have been abandoned out here, but… beyond the dirt, it’s a very pretty shade of blue!”

Kana reached out his palm to stroke the cloth. “Yeah! I mean, I guess I don’t know too much about colors, but it looks really nice! Feels nice, too! I’m gonna take it!”

“Just a moment. I think this shade would suit you very well; perhaps I could take it instead, and sew it into a shirt for you?”

“Aww, but can’t I keep it how it is? It looks so pretty, and the touch! Have you even felt it?!”

“Y-Yes, well, that’s exactly why I want to sew it together into a shirt. Not only would it still feel nice, but I guarantee the color would look cute on you, too!”

“Yeah, but, what about the dirt? It just isn’t complete without that natural touch to it. A-And if you make it a shirt for me, I’d have to wash it, which ruins that part of it, _and_ it’s more effort! If I kept the cloth itself, I wouldn’t have to worry about that.”

“Kana, dear, you mean to tell me you would knowingly keep a dirty piece of cloth within feet of your bed?”

“Well, duh. Of course I would! Wouldn’t you?”

Forrest couldn’t help but sigh. “Yes, I suppose I already knew that.”

“Anyway, can’t you make me a shirt with some other fabric? I mean, don’t get me wrong! I’d love to have an entire set of clothes made by you! But, this cloth is just too perfect to pass up from my collection.”

“Oh, Kana. If this cloth is so special, and having a set of clothes from me would be special, wouldn’t a set of clothes made from this be, well, _extra_ special?”

“Ahh, y-yeah, but…”

Forrest smiled, and patted his beloved on the head. “Here, I’ll tell you what. Let’s split this in half. Half of this won’t be enough for a shirt, or pants, but I assure you I can produce a magnificent pair of gloves. On top of that, I’ll make you an entire ensemble that will match perfectly, but with different materials. Sound fair?”

“Ohh, okay… But I get to pick which half I want!”

As per usual, Forrest could do nothing but laugh and smile as he pulled Kana into as much of a hug as he could manage, considering the two were knelt down. “Of course, dear.”


End file.
